Sonic.EXE
|-|Sonic.EXE= |-|X, The Demon= Character Synopsis Sonic.EXE '(Known as X when in it's real form) is the titular main antagonist of Sonic.EXE and other related works. Sonic.exe is an inter-dimensional energy-based entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original ''Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the titular main character. Then, he proceeds to "kill" the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. Character Statistics '''Tiering : 3-A Verse: 'Creepypasta '''Name: '''X, The Demon (More commonly called Sonic.EXE when taking physical form) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (The official creator stated that Sonic.EXE was never birthed, but merely created itself) '''Classification: '''Corrupted Sonic, Extra-Dimensional Demon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (X was created within the void and is described as a a "non-existent outsider in our universe"), Creation (Recreated the entire Sonic reality just to mimic his reality, but with a nightmarish touch), Blackhole Manipulation, Existence Erasure (His mouth is capable of becoming a Blackhole that can erase foes from existence), Empathic Manipulation (Has a connection to those with a ccorrupted heart and can manipulate their dark emotions), Mind Manipulation (Enslaved the various victims he's taken to his realm), Soul Manipulation (Captured the souls of many victims and sent them to his dimension), Reality Warping (Has complete control over his own reality and can distort others), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 9, X was never birthed, as he never existed to begin with and his true form is held within another plane of existence), Information Manipulation (Messed with The Data contained within The Sonic CD), Time Paradox Immunity (Stated to have created himself, lacking a creator or a birth), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Controls his own dimension of nightmares), Power Bestowal (Granted his victims immortality just to torment them), Shapeshifting (Capable of making his avatars mimic the apperance of Sonic characters), Possession (Possessed a plushie that looked like Sonic. Can control entire game roms just to mess with opponents. Can take control over other beings, so long they possess a dark heart), Dream Manipulation (Can appear in the dreams of humans and twist them into nightmares), Portal Creation (Able to create portals to other locations), Dark Matter Manipulation (Manipulates Dark Matter and can comprise his body of such) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Stated to have created an entire universe that mimics the appearance of Sonic's own universe but much twisted and darker. Maintains his own dark dimension, of which he is also revealed to have created. Was going to eventually spread his dark powers across the universe add it to his own dimension. Exists within The Void, in between dimensions) 'Speed: Infinite '(Was birthed within a void of nonexistence that is present between dimensions). '''Omnipresent '''across his own Dimension (He has absolute control over his own realm and his darkness exists all across it) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal '(Created an entire universe just to reflect Sonic's universe. Governs his own universe, of which he also created with his own dark powers. Capable of dragging the universe into his own realm) 'Durability: Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Multi-Universal '(His powers can spread outside his own dark dimension, where he can effect other dimensions, including our own. However his powers are quite limited within inside our universe) 'Intelligence: Unknown, '''possibly '''Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: 'Sonic.EXE is pretty sadistic and often loves to play around with his victims unless they are of a great threat. His powers have limited effect outside his own realm (Although he can bypass this by gaining a physical form) Other Attributes '''List of equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: 'The official word on Sonic.EXE and his relation to X *It should be noted that this is a in-depth explanation of what Sonic.EXE is and should be taken as legit due to the fact it doesn't contradict the very source material itself, as opposed to elaborate on the mysterious nature regarding Sonic.EXE Gallery sonicexe game over.jpg|Sonic.EXE game over screen i am god.png|Sonic.EXE I am god picture sonicexe title.jpg|Sonic.EXE title screen imagess.jpg|Sonic.EXE your too slow sonicexe s.jpg|Sonic.EXE with his 3 victims he killed download (4).jpg|Sonic.EXE fan art Others '''Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Internet Category:Demons Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Monsters Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Master Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Tier 3